Frozen thoughts and feels
by Music5
Summary: You enter Aerendelle's best school you look froward making new friends but you develop more friendship on Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. But will your relationship with Elsa take you further?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New kid in school (Y/N) =your name

**This is my first time writing so I hope you enjoy**

"I finally got accepted to the Arendelle's best school." you say to yourself "I can't wait to meet new friends and change my life and possibly get a girlfriend." "My parents won't regret the decision they made and their money won't be wasted. So school starts a week later huh? Well I better get ready and be the best in my class." You are very determine to change yourself and an outgoing person. After weeks of preparing and studying English, science, history, literature and music you are ready on the first day of school. "Gotta get rest for school." As you get ready for bed and sleep..

The next day you get dressed and walk down to school as you enter the school it is enormous and lots of rich kids who are smart but you are determined to be the best. "Well this is a great start for me" and a guy next to you says

"You aren't the only one here, my name is Kristoff." He said

"(Y/N), pleasure to meet you, so what do you have for first period?" you ask

"Well I have English, you?" asked Kristoff.

"Yup me too, so do you know where it is?" you ask

"Not a clue." Kristoff added as the bell rang

"Let's search around and we better hurry." You said. After a few trips in the school you finally get to your destination. "Well here we are." You said "Come on man let's see what this school has in store for us." As you walk in you sit at the edge of the window on the 3rd row and Kristoff sits next with you. And other students came flooding in and you spot this one girl with pale skin and beautiful platinum hair braided. (The hairstyle from Elsa's coronation) and she sits in front of you in the 2nd row. "Hey have you found yourself a new girlfriend." Said Kristoff raising an eyebrow

"Pssh, yeah right." You said. As the final bell rang the students settle down and the teacher introduces himself. "Good morning class my name is Mr. Ross and I will be your English teacher and I see two new students please come up and introduce yourself." You look at Kristoff and you both stand up nervously and Kristoff goes up first. "Hi, my name is Kristoff, I'm new so hopefully you guys will accept me as your friend and get along well." He said nervously, and then you come up to speak.

"Hi my name is (Y/N) and I'll be looking forward to being friends with you." You step down and the teacher ask you both

"Why have you chosen this class? Students rarely pick this class and the smart ones are the ones who can keep up. You step and said

"Well I chose this class because I want to be an adviser, and be really good with my English." You said confidently. Then Kristoff answers

"Well I pick this class because I believe when it comes to business or negotiating English could be the answer." Kristoff encouragingly says. The teacher got amused.

"I see, well then you have very good reasons, I hope you may keep up the class, you may go back to your seats." You both sit down and the teacher begins lecturing. But you keep this eye on the girl and looking out the window and the teacher catches you. "Mr. (Y/N) I assume you look at me not the window or at Ms. Elsa." The class chuckles and you try to hide a blush. The bell rings and you head to your locker to get your things for Literature. "So Kristoff what do you have next?" you ask

"Well I have history next." he said

"Aw dang I have Literature, well alright I'll see you in the next period if possible." you said

"Alright then see you later." Kristoff says going to his next class.

You enter your next class and you see that girl again and this time she sits behind you. "Aw man I really wanted to see her hair it's like a morale booster." You said to yourself in your mind. Then you realized you were falling for her. "Wait what am I even talking about? I must be crazy." You said to yourself in your mind. The bell rings and the teacher see you and says "Um Excuse what's your name?" the teacher asks. "(Y/N), sir." You say confidently "I see my name is Mrs. Taylor good to meet you, I'll be looking forward to teach you. She says with a smile. "I'll also be looking forward you teaching me." You say happily and with a smile. The teacher begins her class and in the middle she caught you daydreaming staring out the window. "Mr. (Y/N) what are you doing?" you get startled and said

"Oh uh I was staring at the door." You hastily reply.

"Mr. (Y/N) the door is at the other side I suggest you stop daydreaming." She says

"Sorry Mrs. Taylor." You reply.

The bell rings and you have science next. You go to your locker and get your things. You find you class and you wait for the bell. And you see Kristoff with a girl. She has red-ish hair and has a lively atmosphere. You wave at Kristoff and he waves you back and he sits next beside and the girl sits next beside Kristoff. And again the girl with the platinum hair walks in with her beautiful blue eyes. You stare at her and the girl next to Kristoff says "I see that you have a quite a liking to my sister." She giggles.

"Wh-what? N-no that's not true." You nervously reply hiding a blush. The girl giggles and says

"Yes you are, you stuttered and your blushing a bit." She replies with a smile.

"No your terribly mistaken I do not like her." You reply. The girl giggles and says

"Ok then, have it your way. Oh and I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Anna." She replies with a smile

"(Y/N), nice to meet, Anna." You replied with a smile. The bell rings and the teacher introduce himself.

"Good morning class my name is Mr. Hawk, for those who do not know me. So, to start of I want to know how much you know about science so here are basic compounds and I want you to mix them to create something with a partner" So the class scrambled and gets a partner but you Kristoff and Anna are a group of three leaving Elsa behind. "(Y/N), go sit next to my sister." Anna says

"What why? Why not you" you reply kind of surprised.

"Because Kristoff met Elsa in 2nd period and I was with him so Elsa knows about him a bit so it's your turn plus she needs to be open with people." Anna replies

"She does have a point." Kristoff added

"Fine I'll go sit next to her." You reply annoyingly. Elsa heard the conversation and hears you coming but in mid-way Mr. Hawk says

"Mr. (Y/N) I see you lost, and are going to Elsa, well then Elsa knows a lot about science so you'll learn a lot about this class if you're with her." You sit next to her and you introduce yourself "Hi my name is (Y/N), nice to meet you." She doesn't reply. After 5 seconds she introduces herself "Hi, my name is Elsa." She replies softly.

"Well then what compounds are you mixing?" she doesn't reply and continues mixing chemicals. After mixing all the ingredients it made snow. And you get shocked and ask "How did you do that, those compounds can't make snow or fake snow." You say.

"It's called knowledge and I know the compounds that make it." She replies.

"Ok then." You say not disturbing her. The bell rings and you go to the next class, history, but Elsa isn't here and you sigh.

After history lunch came and you try to find a seat and you see Kristoff and Anna calling you, you make your way through and see Elsa and Anna moves to sit down with Kristoff and you give a face saying "Why would you do that" but all seats are full and you sit next to Elsa. Then awkward silence envelopes them. But Anna breaks it by asking you question. "You know (Y/N) Elsa doesn't usually eat here but I insisted, cause I want her to be open."

"Oh, I see" you reply shockingly.

"So when did you meet Kristoff?" you ask.

"In 2nd period he accidentally bumped into me while hurrying to his class and he offered to give help so we talked on the way and I guess you could say that we're friends." She replied

"I see, well it's good to know people." You say.

"So (Y/N) how were you doing with Elsa in science?" she says

"Oh it was great she made snow or fake snow with compounds that I think couldn't have made snow or fake snow." You reply enthusiastically

"Oh that's great you should get to know her more." She replied. "Oh and (Y/N) would you like to come over our house for dinner?" she replied happily.

"That would be great if your sister would be okay with it." You say.

"Oh It'll be fine and plus Krsitoff is coming too." She replied happily.

"Alright then I'll come." The bell rings and you all go to your respective classes and in some classes you have Elsa and some have not. The bell rings for the final class and you go home telling your parents that you are gonna eat dinner with your friends.

You head off with Kristoff and you arrive. And you are just awe struck at the building they live in . You knock on the door and the servant opened the door and you were even more amazed by the interior of the building. So Kristoff sits with Anna and you sit with Elsa. Anna happily says "(Y/N), Kristoff I'm glad you all made it."

"Eh Don't mention." You say.

"So (Y/N) you should talk more often with Elsa she has become more open now." Anna says with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear I'm glad that I'm someone's help." You say smiling. But Elsa says

"Anna I'm completely fine, (Y/N) thank you for your help but I'm doing fine." She says in a respective manner. But Anna rejects

"No Elsa for the past years all you do is shut me out and keep wearing gloves." She says worriedly. "I know what I'm doing and there's no need for you to worry about me." She calmly says. But you stop them from arguing

"Alright stop, Elsa I'll stop talking to you and Anna don't worry about her she's older than you so don't worry, the eldest knows best." You say with a sincere tone.

"Ok (Y/N) I trust you." Anna skeptically says. After finish eating dinner Anna says "You guys want desert."

"Yup" you replied happily.

"Well what kind?" Anna asked?

"Chocolate, any will do." You say happily.

"Wow Elsa likes chocolate too you know, I guess you have a lot in common." She says winking at Elsa.

"Really well I didn't know, and that's good to know." You replied with a smile. After talking and eating chocolate. You and Kristoff head home and waved bye to Elsa and Anna.

While walking home Kristoff says "So (Y/N) you like Elsa?" playfully nudging you. And you reply

"To be frank yes, I do." You say confidently.

"Well I like Anna too she's like the perfect girl." Kristoff says happily.

"Haha I see, well then see you in the morning." You say

"Alright see you tomorrow." Back in Elsa's house Anna and Elsa are arguing.

"Elsa I know you like him I see you looking at him with quick glances and I see you how you look at him." Said Anna.

"Anna I don't, I don't like anyone and I don't like him." Elsa replied with small anger. "Look Anna I appreciate you concern for me but he's not my type. I'm sorry Anna for yelling." Elsa replied with a sorry tone.

"It's okay Elsa I'm also sorry for pushing you." Anna replied also with a sorry tone.

"Anna I'm going to get some fresh air I'll be back by soon." Elsa goes to school and sits under the tree at the back of the school. And thinks about her situation. Elsa sighs and says to her self "What am I gonna do,It's true I like him but all these thoughts about Hans and Anna are going back to me. What if he's different does Anna know more about him than I do? Who knows." Back at your house you grab a guitar and say to your parents "Mom Dad I'm going somewhere to practice, I'll be back soon." So you head to the most inspirational and quiet place. The schools tree at the back of the school. As soon as you head there you see Elsa lying down under the tree staring at the sunset. You approach her and say "Hey Elsa how are you doing?" Elsa sees you approaching and sits up straight and her became all flowy (the scene where Elsa untied her hair) because she laid down at the grass. You stare at her ad Elsa says

"Uhh (Y/N)?" you snap back into reality and sit beside her.

"Sorry I was just..." trying to finish your sentence Elsa interrupts

"What daydreaming?" you look at Elsa with a face how did you know. And you ask "How'd you know that I day dream a lot?" you say with wonder.

"Oh uhh I just know." Elsa replied nervously.

"Elsa were you looking at me? Were you spying on me?" you say jokingly

"N-no I don't." Elsa replies nervously.

"Hahaha I was just joking. So what brought you here? I'm here to practice my guitar I like it here cause it's nice." You say with a smile.

"Oh uh I 'm just here because I have a lot on my head right now." She says tiredly.

"Oh sorry, do you mind me practicing? I also need an honest review of my performance." You say with hope.

"No not at all, please do." Elsa said with eager. Then you start playing Just the way you are by Bruno mars fingerstyle. Then Elsa stares at you while you play and end with a nice note. "So how was it?" you asked.

"It was great you were good at it and you were perfect." Elsa replied happily.

"Good to know." You said putting your guitar down. As the sun sets you sit beside Elsa and talk and the night appears and the starts were everywhere. You told her a joke and she laughs under the moon and stars and you stare at her beauty as the moon shines on her. "Well it's time to go." You said while standing up and offered your hand to Elsa to help her up. She grabs your hand but she accidentally slips and you tumble down the small hill and lay on her face close you quickly sit up and clear your throat . "Let's pretend like that never happened." You say with an embarrassing tone Elsa nods and you ask her a question. "So Elsa do you like anyone in school?" you ask curiously

"Yes I do." Elsa says confidently

"Please do tell." You ask eagerly.

"I like…"

**Well guys what do you think? Was it good or bad let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

_**Hey guys sorry if the first one was boring, full of mistakes and long, but hopefully this isn't. Enjoy:)**___

"So Elsa do you like anyone in school?" you ask curiously

"Yes I do" Elsa." She replied confidently

"Who do you like?" you asked waiting for the answer eagerly

"I like…. Kristoff. As a friend" Elsa replied confidently

"No as in like like, as a crush." You replied annoyingly

"Nope I don't have one." She replied

"Ok then, why do you like him then?" you ask

"Cause he's friendly, loyal, and trustworthy." Elsa replied

"Oh cool, do you think Anna and Kristoff would be good couples?" you ask curiously

"Yes I think I do." she replied with a smile and a small laugh

"I see, I think the same thing too." You replied. As you and Elsa look at the the moon and stars you soon realize that it was late and you decided to go home. "Hey Elsa it's late I need to go home."

"Oh ok, I need to go home too anyways." She replied.

"You want me to walk you home?" she stays silent and you insisted that you'll walk her home.

"Thank you (Y/N) I appreciate." She replied with a smile

"No problem. It could be dangerous too so you never know." You pack your guitar and you walk her to her castle. You wave bye and she waves back. Then you go home and think about the amazing night you had with her.

The next day you wake up, eat, shower, get dressed, and go to school. You wave bye to your parents and see Kristoff, you run to him and talk about the night you had with Elsa. You finally enter the school with Kristoff, you go to your respective classes and during science the teacher has assigned seating eating charts, and you are sitting next to Elsa as your partner, and same goes with Anna and Kristoff. And the teacher moves on. After finishing science you then go to your next class, history. After finishing History you finally go to eat lunch. You see Anna and Kristoff waving at you but you couldn't see Elsa. So you sat down and ask Anna where Elsa was.

"Hey Anna where's Elsa?" you asked curiously

"Oh, I don't know, she was only here yesterday so she be can be open at least once." She replied with little sadness

"Oh it's okay, do you know any ideas where she might be?" you ask

"I don't know, she's always somewhere secluded, a place where not a lot of people would visit, like the tree at the back of the school." She replied

"Oh ok, thanks for your help." You replied with a smile.

"Oh and (Y/N) something special is going to happen." She replied with a smile

"What do you mean?" you ask curiously

"You'll see." She replied with a giggle "She's going to be 'open'." She replied

"Ok, I'll wait for the so called 'special something'." The bell rang and you go to your classes and after a long day of school. You go home and play the guitar. All of a sudden your mom calls you that someone is at the door. You hurry to the door and you see that it is Elsa with much to your surprise.

"Heyy Elsa how did you find me?" you ask curiously. She blushes and after a while she responses

"Uh I had to know where you live to tell you something so I had to followed you where you live. And if I asked you wouldn't tell me or you would think that I'm a stalker."

"Oh it's okay you can ask me anything you want." You replied with smile

"Thanks for understanding me." She replied

"So you were gonna tell me something." You asked

"Uh my sister is holding her birthday party and since I live there she won't let me live in there if only I participate and have…a….date." she replied with a blush. Your heart skipped a beat and started racing like crazy.

"S-so are you implying that you want m-me to be your d-date?" you replied with stutters

"Yes that's what I'm basically saying. So….will you…be my date?" she replied with a blush

"O-ok sure I'll be your date." You replied with a small blush

"Good to hear, meet me at the castle at 8:00 in the evening." she said

"Ok, will do." You replied with a smile and Elsa left. As you went in your room you plop down on the bed with your face on the pillow screaming. "AAAHHHHH! She asked me on a party. No not a party but a date. Gosh that was so... so... awkward. Anyways it doesn't matter. Good thing that it's a Friday today." You say to yourself in relief. "Well then I should wear something fancy then." You wear different suits and clothes and after a while you wear the perfect suit. "Now this is a masterpiece. She will definitely like it." You say to yourself with confidence.

Back in the castle before Elsa asked you on a date.

"Anna there is no way I'm doing that." Elsa said with serious tone

"Yes you are, I live here and if tomorrow comes I'll kick you out for the night, my birthday, I get to do whatever I want. And hey it's better than sleeping outside, or sleeping in (Y/N) house or sleeping with him." Anna replied with a wink. After a while Elsa finally gives up

"Ok Anna I'll do it just once." Elsa replied

"No, not once, every time when it's my birthday." Anna replied

"Ok fine I'll do it." Elsa replied annoyingly

"But on one condition. You must say to (Y/N) 'Will you be my date?'" Anna said

"No way I'm doing that." Elsa said with surprise

"Then have fun sleeping outside or with (Y/N)" Anna replied with a wink Elsa thinks carefully

"Ok then Anna I'll do it." Elsa replied

"Great. Anyways I'm asking Kristoff too so you (Y/N) won't be lonely with you." Anna replied "So go on and pick your dress, you don't want to look bad at (Y/N)" Anna said with a singing voice as she went to her room.

"*sigh* I 'm going have to do it." Elsa goes to her room and looks for dresses that she can wear and looks presentable. after trying various dresses she finally makes her own, with her ice powers, and looks perfect on her. So she looks in the mirror saying to her self "(Y/N) will definitely like this dress." It was soon realized that she was actually trying to impress you. "Oh gosh am I actually falling for him? no it can't be, I will not for him. It's only for one night what can go wrong?" she said to her self with confidence then she daydreams about you wearing the best suit and again she fell for you "Ugh focus you are not falling for him." She keeps reminding her self.

The next day you just wonder Arendelle and you happened to see Anna. You wave at Anna and walk towards her. Before you could speak about her day she says "Hey (Y/N) was Elsa 'open' to you?" she said with a wink and a smile.

"Yes she was 'open' to me." you replied and she giggles and says "Did she ask you 'will you be my date?'?" she asked curiously

"Yes she did, why?" you ask

"Oh it's nothing, it was a condition that had to be made." she replied

"why?" you ask curiously

"So she can live in, if it's one of our birthday you can make all the rules, so my rules was no date and a must do, with a condition." she replied

"And what was the condition?" you ask curiously

"She must say 'Will you be my date?' in order to live in for the night. If she didn't she would have slept outside for the night or at your house or with you." she replied with a wink

"Ok then." you replied with surprise. "So we haven't known each other for a while we should get to know each other more." you suggested

"Ok sure. In fact let's start right now." she replied

"Like r-right now?" you asked with shock

"Yup, right now." she replied with a small laugh. So you go all over Arendelle having fun and eating lunch together. You talked, told jokes and shared your life story together. It was then you realized it was 6:00 pm. "Woah Anna I gotta get ready ." you said

"Ok sure I'll see you there." Anna replied with a smile and waved bye and you waved back. As you head to your home all these thought came rushing to your head. "will she like my suit? Will she look good? will she like be shocked if she sees me that I look good? It's best not to linger." you say to yourself. You finally reached to your house and get dressed. You told your mom that you are going somewhere special and that you'll be a bit late. You head out and you see Elsa waving at you.

_**Sorry guys I didn't know how to end. So how was it? anything you can suggest to me?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

Chapter 3: The day

When you come to your destination you see Elsa waving at you with a smile. You approach her and ask "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking." She replied with a smile

"So let's go in." you said

"Wait we have to lock arms together in order to go." Elsa said

"Why? It's just a party." you replied

"Yeah but we need to lock arms so that Anna knows and also people would know that I'm your date." Elsa said

"Oh ok. But I don't touch girls or lock arms." You say with a soft tone

"Hey it's just for one night, it'll last only a few seconds."

"O-ok, I'll do it." You lock arms and you go into the castle. You get this feeling of rapture, and your heart racing, all the people look at you, as you look absolutely stunning with Elsa and Elsa whispers "Hey (Y/N) I think the people likes us." Elsa said

"Really? How do you know?" you ask

"Cause they are all looking at us." Elsa replied

"Oh, I see." You said. As you walk toward Anna she smiles at you both and Elsa "So Elsa how's your boyfriend doing?" Anna replied with a wink, you both blush and Elsa says

"Well Anna he's my date, where's yours." Elsa replied

"He just went to the bathroom he'll be back soon." Anna said and after Anna said that Kristoff comes out of the bathroom and greets Elsa. "Oh hi Elsa I didn't know that you were coming.. with (Y/N)" Kristoff said winking at you. You blush a bit give him a look of do not do it. "So Elsa did he ask you out?" Kristoff asked

"No Kristoff I asked him out." Elsa replied and Kristoff got shocked

"But a man should ask a woman out not the woman." Kristoff said.

"Well unfortunately I did, because of someone here that kind of forced me to." Elsa said looking at Anna.

"Oh, I see, well then why don't we have fun?" Kristoff said with a smile. You guys danced, ate, talked, had fun and a little trip around the castle. Then an announcement came up that a couple dance was starting. You stare at Kristoff and say "Yo Kristoff ask Anna and I'll ask Elsa." You say with a smirk. But Kristoff replied "Ok I'll do it." Kristoff said

"Wait you'll actually do it?" you asked surprisingly

"Of course it's her birthday I want to make her feel special and I want to make it up for her. And plus we kind of know that we like each other." Kristoff said. And walks towards Anna saying "Anna will you dance with me?" Kristoff said handing his hand out to her.

"Why of course." Anna replied with a smile, accept his hand and dances with the music. You then say to yourself "Gosh should I ask Elsa out? Will she like it if I ask and would she enjoy it?" you then try to sort your mind out while Elsa is hoping that you would ask her out. "I hope (Y/N) ask me out. I would greatly appreciate it. He looks good and I want to be held by him. Ugh so many things going on my mind right now. I want to be held close, I want to be kissed by him and I want to be hugged by him. Ok I'll admit that I like him now. Please just ask me right now (Y/N)." You don't even know how to dance but you decided to seize the moment and ask her to dance with you. As you walk towards Elsa she has a lot on her mind "I hope he asks me to dance with him, or will he talk to me or ask about something, I don't care I want him to ask me to dance." You finally walk up to Elsa with a lot of thought in your mind you finally ask "Elsa will you dance with me?" you say with your hand out. Elsa goes crazy in the inside and replying "Yes I would like to dance with you." Elsa said with a smile while taking your hand. As soon as you get to the dance floor you ask Elsa "Elsa I don't know how to dance teach me how." You whisper, Elsa giggle and replies

"Then why did you ask me? And I thought you knew how?" Elsa asked with a smirk

"Uhh just teach me how." You say with a small blush

"Ok left hand on my waist and right hand on my hand, and just follow my steps, it will come out naturally" Elsa said

"Alright got it, but I.. don't.. touch.. girls" you reply

"Well then why did you ask me to dance with you then?" Elsa asked. You pause thinking of a good answer and you just grab her waist and danced with her cause you couldn't think of a good one. "That I will tell you later." You say. So you danced while Elsa guides you and you were a natural doing it. You and Elsa had the moment of your life. After the music was over the party ended and everyone went home except you, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa. You guys talk about the party and you ask Elsa to follow you at the balcony. You grab her hand and Anna and Kristoff sees it and knew what was going to happen. You finally reached the balcony and said "Elsa I've wanted to tell you this for quite some time now." Elsa has one thought going to her mind "OH MY GOSH HE IS GONNA TELL ME HE LOVES ME!" "And all I want to say is that.. I love you, Elsa." Elsa pauses and replies "(Y/N) I love you too I've been hiding it for quite some time now." She said with a smile.

"Hey Elsa I'm really tired, sleepy and late I need to go home." You say

"Oh, then would you like to sleep here for the night? Your house is kind of far." Elsa said with concern

"I'll manage, and plus my mom might be worried." You say

"Oh ok, come any time if you like, we are open to you." Elsa said with a smile

"Alright cool, it'll do." You say with a smile. You head down with Elsa to Kristoff and Anna and you tell Anna that you got to go home and Kristoff said he needed to go home too. So you both leave and wave bye at Elsa and Anna and they both wave you back. On the way home Kristoff said "So (Y/N) did you confess?" Kristoff asked

"Yes I did, and it was good, all those emotions out." You say with a sigh if releif

"Cool I did too during the dance, I whispered to her." Kristoff said

"Oh cool, that's classy man." You said. You reach your house wave bye at Kristoff tell your parents that your back home, shower, dress and go to bed. And you thought to yourself "What a wonderful night." And then you fell asleep.

_**Hey guys I've been wondering if I should do it modern or just as it is. Tell me, I've been wondering about this for quite some time now. Oh and tell me how was it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Time

Chapter 4: Time

_**Hey guys I've decided to do it modern, cause why not?**_

You wake up at 8:00 in the morning and realized that it's Sunday. You sigh in relief and get yourself up, shower, eat and wonder around Arendelle. You decided to visit Elsa to spend time with her and tell her something a little bit uncomfortable. You knock on the door and Kai came out, Elsa and Anna's servant, you ask where Elsa is and he said that she's in her room and you said that you needed to see her, so he lets you in and you find you way to her. You finally reach her room, you knock and Elsa asks "Who is it?"

"It's me (Y/N) I got something to tell you." You replied

"Oh then come on in." Elsa said. You enter her room and see her putting her book down and walk towards you and hug you. "It's so nice to see you (Y/N), what is it that you want to tell me?' Elsa asked.

"Uh well I just wanted to tell you that we should spend more time together." You replied

"Oh, alright then do you want to eat something for lunch?" Elsa ask

"Well I know a great place but not exactly the 'royal or fancy type'." You suggest

"Anywhere is good enough for me." She assures

"Oh and I got one last thing to tell you. I think I admitted that I loved you too early. Don't take this offensively, I don't mean to." You say hoping that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Oh, It's alright I was thinking the same thing too." Elsa said truthfully.

"Oh cool... so are we friends?" you ask

"I guess you could say that, but if we really know each other it can be more than that." Elsa said

"Ok then. So about lunch we are going to eat at Oken's restaurant. It's actually a restaurant, and a grocery store. Don't ask me why, I just know that person and I've been there." You said

"Oh ok then." Elsa replied

"So how are we going to get there?" you ask

"I can drive." Elsa said

"Oh really? I didn't know that." You said in surprise

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Elsa said. You and Elsa head off to the parking lot and get in the car. And you drive off to Oken's as you give directions to Elsa, she then parks the car and the two of you get off. As you walk in Oken greets you two. "Yoo-hoo big summer blow out, a sun balm of my own invention, yeah?" you then reply

"Oh, well for now a table of two, the regular, you know roast beef and all that." You said

"Come right this way please." Oken leads the way and shows your seat. You sit down and you talk with Elsa.

"So Elsa what do I not know about you?" you ask

"Well my parent's passed away, and I know lead the Arendelle enterprise."

"Oh sorry to hear about that, about your parents, I didn't mean to bring back the bad ones."

"Its fine, and I've finally showed my true self to Anna, which I will show on a special occasion for you." Elsa said

"Well why not when we get back?" you ask

"Because it's something really special that I'll show you." Elsa said

"Oh ok then. So tell me about this Arendelle enterprise." You said

"Arendelle enterprise is a company that makes business with other companies, we also make various things, such as, futuristic rooms, new types of clothes that are suitable to each season we also make gadgets and computers." Elsa said

"Wow than you must be stinking' rich." You said

"Yes that's true but most of the money goes into the making so that it will actually work. So we don't earn much but it is estimated that we can buy a Ferrari LaFerrari each month." Elsa said

"Wow you know how much that car is!?" you said

"Nope, I but I do know that we earn some money." Elsa said

"No you earn a lot, so practically, each year you earn I don't know about 14.4 million each year." You say with emphasis

"Yes but every 2 or 3 years we need that money to renovate our factory, hire better crew, and all that stuff." She said

"But since you make business with other companies don't you sell blue prints or even some of your technology? Doesn't that make you a lot of money?"

"Yes we do but like I said we need that money to improve the factory and all that." Elsa said

"Oh ok that's cool." You said. After talking your lunch arrived and you both start eating. "Hey Elsa next week let's go to an amusement park." You said

"What's an amusement park?" Elsa asked

"You seriously don't know what an amusement park is?" you asked shocked

"Well, all I do is manage business, set up meetings, and talk to Anna. Anna probably knows more than I do. She hangs out a lot outdoors than in the mansion." Elsa said

"Oh ok, well next week, Anna, Kristoff, you and I are going to an amusement park. And you're going to have the time of your life." You added

"Alright then I'll see this amusement park, if it's fun." She said. After eating you then have a little coffee, a little chat, and then you two head back home. As Elsa drives you ask Elsa "Hey Elsa could you uhm teach me how to drive? If possible." You ask

"Well you can learn to drive in a driving school." Elsa said

"Oh ok then, that's good to know." You said. Elsa parks and the two of you get off and see Kristoff and Anna walking and you shout "Hey Anna, hey Kristoff!" as you wave with a smile. They wave back and the two of you walk towards them. "So what did you guys do?" you ask

"Well we ate lunch and went ice skating." Anna said

"Oh that's great. Elsa and I ate lunch and just talked." You said

"Oh that's good. You know what we should go to an amusement park altogether." Anna said with a smile

"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you. And Elsa here doesn't even know what an amusement park is, but it's alright because I explained to her." You said

"Oh that's great. My sister usually spends her time alone. But now she has you." Anna said with a smile.

"I know, she's lucky to have me." You said with bragging face. "Just kidding, I approached her and learned how to be open with others." You said

"I hope she finds more to it than just being open." Anna said

"Don't worry I'll do what I can, to make her be more like you." You said "Which is ironic because the older one is supposed to be the one setting the example." You said

"Ha-ha that is true, now let's get inside." Anna suggests. All of you go in and you tell Anna and Kristoff that you'll be learning to drive in a couple of weeks. "(Y/N) that's great." Anna said

"Yeah you can finally drive me home too bro." Kristoff added

"Ha-ha yep I can drive you home, Kristoff, and get my self-home too and be on school on time too, which is good."

"Hey don't forget me too man." Kristoff added

"Ok sure I won't forget you." You said with a smile. You then wonder around the gardens you then see a man and waves at you to come to him. The strange man then said "I see that you spend some time with Elsa."  
>"Yes I do. But not much, although I'm trying my best to get to know her and be friends with her." You said.<p>

"I see, my name is Hans, nice to meet you." He said

"(Y/N), nice to meet you too." You said with a smile

"Listen (Y/N) me and Elsa are acquaintance, and I need to develop friendship with her too because we are great partners in business, but never got know each other much, so if you can tone down the relationship just a bit, it will do fine." He said with a smile

"Oh ok, then I assume that you need for stuff I'm guessing and a bit of get-to-know-along right?"

"Yup that's all." He said with smile

"Alright then I guess I'll tone down the relationship with Elsa." You said

"Thanks man, oh and hey got to go, duty calls." He said running off to his car and driving off but raise suspicion that he is a bad guy, so you ignore his advice and decide to improve your relationship with Elsa. You walk inside and Elsa looks at you with a worried face.

_**So guys how was it? Oh and sorry for the terrible beginning, and I've even wanted to stop cause I'm so teribble at writing, but I' all glad that your sticking to my story. I'm trying my best to make it a great story**_


	5. Chapter 5: Fun

Chapter 5: Fun

**Sorry guys** **it was long, here it is now**

You ask Elsa "What's wrong Elsa?"

"(Y/N) don't talk to that man, he is a bad person." Elsa said

"Ok, I won't then" you replied

"Good, he did stuff that I didn't like at all." Elsa said

"What did he do?" you ask

"I don't want to tell." Elsa said uncomfortably

"Ok sorry for bringing it up." You say "So school tomorrow I hate it."

"You know we can graduate early and stop going to school." Elsa said

"Oh really that's possible? Well then after this quarter let's graduate early. I'm too good anyways." You say

"Ok I also need to deal with business too." She said

"So uh I need to get going home, homework and all that." You said

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa said with a wave as you go home. You arrive home you do your homework and you think of your past, your old friends, your ex-girlfriend, and your teachers. You then go to your bed and go to sleep. In the morning you wake up, shower, dress, eat, brush your teeth and go to school. As you enter the school you see Hans waving at you and you approach him. "So (Y/N) have you been doing what I told you too?" said Hans

"Nope." You say confidently

"Listen if you don't do it my company could be ruined and they will blame it on me." Said Hans

"Oh I'm sorry then I guess you have to figure it out yourself." You say while walking away to your class.

"That boy will get it." He said with a dark tone. You do your usual school routine and as the school ends you go home. After days of school you finally finish school on a Friday and you can't wait to go to the amusement park with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. You eagerly go to bed as hope it would be Saturday tomorrow. In the next morning you shower, dress up and go the mansion with Kristoff, you finally arrive and see Elsa with shorts and a normal shirt and you just stare at her in awe and Elsa says "(Y/N) are you ok?"

"Yup I'm fine." As you snap back to reality and Elsa giggles

"So we better get going. It's going to be a long ride, about an hour or two." Elsa said. All of you get in the car and you sit in the front, while Elsa drives, and Kristoff and Anna sit together at the back. As Elsa drives you stare at her at how beautiful she is instead of her normal clothes. While you have chat with Elsa Anna asks you a question. "Hey (Y/N) did you used to have a girlfriend?"

"Yup I used to have but now I don't caused I moved here and I transferred schools." You say

"Oh, sorry if I asked you that I just wanted to know your background a little bit."

"It's alright I don't mind much, just don't ask things that you feel like is bad." You say

"Oh ok, sorry again." Anna said

"It's alright." You reply. After chatting in the car, laughing, telling stories and listening to music. You finally arrive at your destination. You all get off the car and see how big the amusement park is, big rides, a slingshot ride, drop towers and much more. You are just amazed by how big it is and huge it is. You all say wow and enter the amusement park. You enter and tell Elsa "Elsa let's enter the roller coaster first." You say with excitement

"But I'm not really good at riding roller coasters, but ok I'll try." Elsa said

"Great, let's get going." You say grabbing her hand and running toward the roller coaster. As you arrive you wait on the line and finally you arrive sitting on the very first row, as the safety harness locks in you say your last words "Hey Elsa hold on tight." You say as the roller coaster escalates to the top. Elsa panics and says "(Y/N) don't leave me. I regret everything, I want off now."

"Hahaha Elsa relax it's going to be fine and you'll love it." You say with no worry

"Ok but can I hold your hand?" Elsa asks with a shaky voice

"Haha Sure." You say while laughing. Elsa grabs your hand and the roller coaster starts to peak, as it peaks Elsa hold your hands tighter and it goes down, doing a series of twists, and turns after a minute or more the ride ends. As you get off the roller coaster you and Elsa's hair are all weird from the ride. "That was the best roller coaster I've ever been. What do you think?" Elsa looking a bit traumatized saying "That…was THE BEST! Let's do it one more time." Elsa said with glee and clapping her hands.

"Ok but first let's try the other rides shall we?" you ask

"Ok, I've wanted to try that slingshot ride." Elsa said with a smile

"Uhm I never tried that and I like extreme but that thing has kinda got me worrying."

"Oh (Y/N) don't be a wuss, are you telling me that you're scared of that ride and I'm not?"

"Wh-what no! I can prove I'm not scared." You say with confidence. At the ride Elsa is all hyped up and your there a little bit scared. "Uh Elsa I think we should get off, the ropes aren't sturdy." You say worryingly

"What? Nooo don't be a wuss come on be like a man." Elsa said

"Ok but can I hold your hand?" you say with a shaky voice

"I thought you were a man." Elsa said

"I am and I can prove it." You say with confidence. As soon as all the gears and equipment were ready the conductor counts down "5..4..3..2..1.." The ride shoots up in the air and you freak out a bit but you enjoy it. "Elsa you were right this was actually good."  
>"See I told you, I'm always right." Elsa said braggingly. You both get down and try all the other rides. After getting off of the drop tower you see someone very familiar, it was Rachel, your old girlfriend. You wave at her, and she runs towards you and you hug each other. "Yooo Rachel how are you doing? It's been a long time ." you say<p>

"I'm doing quite well." She said "So is this your girlfriend?"

"No, she is just my friend, with other friends, to have fun." You say with a smile

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rachel." She said with a smile looking at Elsa

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Elsa." She said

"Well (Y/N) I gotta go now my time here is up." She says

"Wait before you go visit my house whenever you feel like it, and here's my phone number." You say while giving your phone number

"Alright thanks I gotta go." She says while she gives you one last hug and kisses you at the cheek and you wave at her. You look at Elsa and you find her a little bit angry looking at Rachel. You ask "Hey Elsa what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." Elsa said

"Ok, wanna try out the Ferris wheel?" you ask

"That would be great." She said with a smile. You then go to the Ferris wheel and you talk to Elsa

"Hey Elsa you seem kinda angry at Rachel, why?"

"Oh it's nothing." She said

"Tell me why, it's ok." You say

"No I won't tell." Elsa said

"Ok, but someday you'll tell me, you can't hide it forever." You say

"Ok I'll tell you later." She said. As the ride goes on you enjoy the scenic view and have a little chat. You get off the ride and meet Anna and Krsitoff, and go back home. And you try to replay the scene why Elsa seemed angry at Rachel, you then reach to a conclusion that Elsa is jealous of Rachel.

**What do** **you guys** **think? Sorry** **it was been a while **


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

"Is Elsa jealous of Rachel? Was it because she kissed me in the cheek? Or was it because I've been her girlfriend? I don't know but Elsa needs to tell me. Back in Elsa's mansion she talks to Anna about her problem

"Anna I'm jealous of Rachel, what do I do?" Elsa said

"Well she was (Y/N)'s girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. However you can spend more time with (Y/N) and develop friendship." Anna replied

"But I like him and we haven't been together much." Elsa said

"I have a great idea, why don't we let (Y/N) live here with us?" Anna said

"Oh yeah that could work, and we would spend more time together." Elsa said

"Yup and plus he won't be going out so much, because he has company." Anna said

"Yup you're right, thanks Anna for the great idea." Elsa said

"No problem." Anna said with a smile. The next morning you go to school and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and you graduate early. The teacher gives their speeches and the graduation ends, so you Anna, Elsa and Kristoff head to the mansion and they throw a party. Gerda and Kai prepare drinks, and snacks and Elsa throws a cheer "Cheers to the early grads." And all of you say cheers.

"Hey (Y/N) I got something to ask you." Elsa said

"Sure, what is it?" you ask

"Well, would you like to live here, in the mansion?" Elsa ask

"Well that would be great." You reply

"Is that a yes?" Elsa ask

"Yes that is a yes." You reply. Elsa then screams in glee and hugs you, Anna and Kristoff looks at you and you just shrug. "Uh Elsa you can stop hugging me now." You said

"Oh sorry." She said while backing away from you with a little blush

"So (Y/N) when can you come over with your stuffs?" Elsa said

"Well I need help with my things, it depends on how I can bring my things in your house." You reply

"Oh ok, I can help, I can order my employees to help you." Elsa said

"That would be great." You said with a smile

"So let's drink." Elsa said. All of you get a good amount of liquor except you, you drink little, while Anna, Elsa and Kristoff drank and are practically half drunk or just drunk. You then tell Gerda and Kai to help with Anna and Kristoff to get to their beds while you help Elsa get to her bed. As soon as you laid Elsa in her bed she pulls you in to her bed kisses, you and mumbles "(Y/N) sleep with me." She then takes off your clothes but you stop her. "Elsa stop, not now."

"No I want it now." She said drunkly

"Elsa this is not right." You exclaimed

"Fine, go away." She said and then you head over to the table and clean up the mess. You put the trash in the garbage bag and head over to the dumpster, dump it in and head back inside. You then see Anna walking towards you drunkly. She then kisses you and you get shocked "Anna what are you doing? You are supposed to be in bed."

"Sleep with me kristoff I love you." Anna said

"What!? NO! Anna get to your bed." You said as she collapsed on the floor. You then carry to her room and laid her down. You then sleep on the couch, because it's too late at night and your parents probably locked the door. The next morning you decided to wake Anna and Kristoff up, you head to Anna's room first but you see Kristoff and Anna together with their clothes on the ground. You back up and head to over to Elsa's. You knock first and then enter, you wake Elsa up but she pulls you in to her bed and hugging you. "Elsa wake up." You say blushing.

"I'm awake I just wanna stay with you a little bit." Elsa said

"Oh ok, and hey do you wanna tell me about you and Rachel, you seem kinda angry at her." You ask

"Well I was jealous that she was you girlfriend." Elsa said

"Oh ok, we are just friends now, she has a boyfriend." You said

"I see, well then it's to get up and wake the others up." Elsa said

"I don't think that is a good idea." You say

"Why." Asked Elsa

"Cause their clothes are on the ground." You say

"Oh my." Elsa blushes

"Well it's 8:00 and we gotta eat breakfast." You say

"Your right let me try to knock the door to get them to wake up." Elsa said

"Alright I'll be downstairs then." You said with a smile. Elsa then heads to Anna's room and knocks on her door to wake her up. She then wakes up and realized that she is naked with Kristoff, so she wakes her up and they both get dressed and head down to eat breakfast. You then say to Kristoff "Hey Kristoff how's the night with Anna?" you said winking

"O-oh it was great." Kristoff said with a shaky voice

"I see did you 'enjoy' it?" you said winking

"g-great." Kristoff said with a shaky voice, and giving you a face to stop it. You then laugh and Elsa said

"Anna you had fun with Kristoff?" She also said winking

"Elsa stop." Anna said

"Oh Kristoff don't stop, don't stop." Elsa said with a moaning voice. You and Elsa laugh and Anna says

"Oh yeah, did you and (Y/N) had fun?" Anna said with irritation

"Nope, he slept on the couch." Elsa said

"Well good, next time I'll mock you." Anna said

"Good luck with that." Elsa said with a small laugh. You then eat, have coffee and talk. And you tell Elsa that you needed to see your parents, you go to your house and greet you parents, you tell your situation and they understood. So Elsa's workers pack your stuff and unload it and the mansion and they all set it up in the room perfectly. So you lay comfy in your bed watching T.V and enjoying life. You then over to Elsa's room to talk. You knock on her door and you come in. "Hey Elsa how are you?" you ask

"Great, I'm actually happy to have you in." she said with a smile  
>"Great, what's the reason." You ask<p>

"So that you won't see other girls, I mean so that you would have company." Elsa said with a smile

"I see, well then I'm going to go take my driving test wanna come with me?" you ask

"Sure I'll come and root for you." Elsa said with a smile. You and Elsa head over to the driving school, and complete your test and pass. You get your driver's license and head back home, but you stumble across Rachel and hug her. "How are you doing, looks like we met again." You said with a smile

"Yup we did, so I'm assuming that this is your fr-." Before she could finish Elsa interrupts

"He is my boyfriend." Elsa said while locking arms with you.

"Oh I see, last time I saw you he told me that you are his friend." She said

"He was just joking about it." Elsa said

"Oh ok then, nice meeting you and I got to go." She said while heading home.

"Elsa what was that about?" you ask

"I got a bad feeling about her (Y/N)." she said

"What, she's never bad; it's probably because you're jealous." You say

"No I'm serious." Elsa said

"Fine, whatever, but don't do that again." You say

"Ok." Elsa said. You two head home and eat lunch. Elsa needs to go shopping and you needed to plan on for college and your job. So Elsa heads over to the mall while you plan, after a while you wait for Elsa and she hasn't come back after waiting for 4 hours you receive a letter saying "Dear (Y/N) I have kidnapped Elsa if you want her back come to slum building a few blocks away from Oaken's. Don"t plan anything, or else I'll kill her., meet me there at 9:00 pm" You then stand up in rage and wait for the night. In the slum building the mysterious person asks Elsa tied up in a chair "He'll drink this potion, forget about you and like Rachel."

_**So guys how was it? sorry for the crappy ending, didn't know how to end it. So what do you think? let me know, any request?, concerns or tips? let me know**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Save

You get ready to save Elsa, and prepare for what's to come, you tell Anna and Kristoff about it "Anna, Kristoff Elsa has been kidnapped by someone and I'm going to save her."

"But (Y/N) is there another way? Perhaps call the police." Anna said

"No, if I did he or she will kill her." You say

"How are you gonna do it?" Kristoff asked

"It's like a tradeoff, I will give myself in, and he or she will hand Elsa to you and then I will drop this smoke bomb and you two escape while I find my way around." You say

"Got it, what if you don't come out? What will I do?" Kristoff asked

"If the place is surrounded, don't come, you will only make it worse, if it's just him or her try to find me, do whatever it takes to free me." You say

"Ok I got it." Kristoff replied. So you equip a pocket knife and the smoke bomb and drive to the slum building with Kristoff. You arrive at the place you and Kristoff get off the car and find the mysterious person or Elsa. You finally found her tied onto a chair and beside her is a mysterious man in his 20's and another one which is a girl. "So you've finally come, with a companion." He said

"If you're a man show me your face." You say and the man steps into the light and you see it is Hans "Hans I should have known better, you were suspicious once I first met you."

"I try my best to stay friendly." Hans said with an evil smile

"Who's the other one?" you ask as she come out of the shadow you see that it is Rachel. "Rachel!? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Long story." She said

"Your gonna pay for this." You say

"So let's get to business, no funny tricks, just a good old tradeoff." Hans said

"Let Elsa go first." You say and then Hans free Elsa and you both start to walk. Elsa reaches Kristoff and you reach Hans. "Hey Hans looks like you forgot one more thing." You said

"What?" he asked

"To check my pockets." You then throw the smoke grenade on the ground and you, Kristoff and Elsa escape. Arriving safely at the car and going to the mansion, you park and enter the mansion and you see Anna running to Elsa and hugging her. You and Kristoff plop on the couch tired and exhausted. "Well that was easy than I thought it would be."

"Me too, I thought it was gonna be complicated and all that." Kristoff said

"I'm just glad we got out and Elsa is safe." You added Elsa then approach you and says "Thanks (Y/N) for saving me, and also you Kristoff I both appreciate your effort."

"No problem." You both say

"I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep I'm kinda tired." You say

"Me too, it's also late." Kristoff said. You then go to your room, shower, and sleep.

The next morning you wake up, stretch and go down to the living room, you see breakfast ready and Gerda asks you to wake up everybody so you go to Kristoff's room to wake him up, you knock and enter but you don't see him on his bed. So you decided to go to Anna's room and wake her up, you knock and call out her name several times, so you decided to open the door and see that Kristoff and Anna are together sleeping. "Good thing that they didn't have fun last night." You say as you chuckle. You then go to Elsa's room, you knock and call her name several times so you open the door and she that she is sleeping soundly. You go up to her and wake her up. "Elsa time to wake up, breakfast is ready." You say, she doesn't wake up and you try to give her a gentle shake. She wakes up and you say "Elsa breakfast is ready, wake up."

"Give me 5 minutes." She says with a sleepy voice

"No, you have to wake up now." You then try to wake her up by gentle pushes but she resist and you get tired so head over to Anna and Kristoff. You knock on their door and call out their name and then they finally wake up. "Hey Anna can you wake Elsa up? I tried to and she won't wake up.

"Ok sure." She said with a smile

"Thanks." You say as you head down to eat with Kristoff. "Hey Kristoff I'm glad that you didn't have 'fun' with Anna." You say with a chuckle

"Hey man we're together now, don't judge us." Kristoff said

"Alright, you got point." You said, as you eat you see Elsa and Anna coming down and Elsa sits beside you while you eat. "Hey Elsa wanna go ice skating together?" you ask

"That would be great but I don't know how to ice skate." She said

"It's alright I'll teach you it's be easy." You say

"Alright when do we leave?" Elsa asked

"After lunch, you want Anna and Kristoff to come?" you asked

"Uh I just want it to be the two of us." She said

"Oh alright then." You say, after eating breakfast you head out to the garden, to water the plants and to enjoy the fresh air. You water the plants and Elsa come up from behind you and scares you and laughs "Gosh Elsa don't do that again, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, your reaction was so funny." She said still laughing

"Ok haha very funny, now stop." You said

"Ok I'm done, I'm done." Elsa said calming down

"So what brings you here?" you ask

"Oh I just wanted to water the flowers and enjoy some fresh air." Elsa replied

"Oh cool." You say watering the plants

"So (Y/N) I just wanted to say thanks one more time for saving me." Elsa said

"Nah it was nothing." You say

"Oh and I forgot my reward for my hero." Elsa said

"Oh yeah? What's the reward?" you ask, Elsa leans over you and kisses you.

"That is your reward." Elsa said, you become speech less and blush a bit. "What's wrong, too stunned to words?" Elsa asked with a giggle

"We-well that was the first time that you kissed me so I appreciate it." You said as you go back in the house blushing. You go into your room and you replay that scene in your head over and over again. Lunch came, you and Elsa eat and go to the ice skating rink. You put on your skates and you help Elsa put her own. You effortlessly skate around the rink while Elsa holds on the edges while regaining her balance, you laugh at Elsa's fall so you grab her hand and moved away from the edges. You then explain how to skate. "So Elsa the way I skate it is to move your feet in a slicing form in a slant way, it's like pushing yourself forward, try it." She then tries but falls and you hold her up "Come on keep on trying." She then lasts a little longer but losses her balance and falls down holding onto your shoulders "It's too hard (Y/N)."

"Come on you can do it, once you get it will come out naturally." She then tries again and now she is able to skate on her own. You decide to have fun with her, chasing her around, scaring her and pushing her to go faster. After hours and hours of fun you decided to call it a day and go home. You arrive home, change your clothes and eat dinner, Anna then asks Elsa "Hey Elsa how ice skating with (Y/N)."

"It was great, had a lot of fun." Elsa said with a smile

"Good to know." Anna said with a smile after eating dinner you then watch T.V, talk and eat desert. You get tired and go to bed, you change your clothes and as soon as you were going to sleep, you hear a knock and Elsa enters your room. "Uh (Y/N) can I sleep with you? My bed is broken." She said

"How about I sleep on the couch." You said

"No (Y/N) I want to sleep with you." Elsa said

"Ok then." You replied with a shock." You sleep with and Elsa and she hugs and kisses you "(Y/N) I love you." She said

"I love you too." You replied you then kiss back and your hand goes through her breast and down more. She starts to take your clothes off and you do the same, she then goes on top of you, grinding on you. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning you wake up, seeing Elsa sleeping, you hear your cellphone ring and you answer it. "Hello?"

"Meet me at the school's tree by 6:00 pm" the phone hangs up. And you wonder who it is.

What do you guys think? Have any tips or request let me know.

_**What do you guys think? Let me know. Any tips, requests?**_


	8. Chapter 8: The meet

Chapter 8: The choice

The phone hung up and you decided that you're going to go. You dress up go down and see that breakfast is ready "Dang it why am I the only that is first to wake up?"

"(Y/N) would you ki-." Gerda was about ask you but you interrupted

"Yeah, yeah I know, go wake the others up." You go up and wake up Anna and Kristoff first, you knock on the door and enter, and then you see them just getting up, "Come on guys wake up, breakfast is ready." You then go to Elsa's room. You knock and enter and sit beside Elsa to wake her up. "Elsa wake up, breakfast is ready." You get no reply so you try to tap her gently on the shoulders. "Elsa, wake up." Still no reply so you decided to leave her because she was tired from all the skate, so you go down and tell the others that you and Elsa are going to skip breakfast. You head back up and lie down with her to enjoy the moment, just then, she cuddles you and you do the same. You think about the fun times that you had and the funny moments, then Elsa wakes up but in the same position, eyes closed "(Y/N) can I show you something later, when I feel comfortable?"

"Sure…. And Elsa I think you should have at least some clothes on." You say

"Oh, you're right." Elsa said as she got up and wore simple clothing. "So how do I look?" Elsa asked

"Absolutely stunning." You said "I think you're better off with just normal clothes instead of your dress." You said

"I can't I have to look good, give people a good impression of me, keep my image and it looks royal on me." Elsa replied

"I see." You said

"Aww don't worry (Y/N)." she said as she sat on your lap "I have time to wear normal clothes too, just not enough time, I'll promise to make it up for you." Elsa said with a smile

"Ok, but don't worry about I'm more worried of you than I am." You said

"Aww thanks (Y/N) that's so sweet of you." She said with a kiss on your cheek. The both of you head down and watch T.V and then an idea popped in your head "Hey Elsa wanna ride a bike?" you asked

"Uh I never rode one before." Elsa replied

"Cool, I can teach you, it's really fun once you get used to it." You said with a smile

"Alright, but how are we gonna get a bike?" Elsa asked

"We can rent them." You said

"Alright let's go right now." She said with a smile so the two of you head off to park and rent two bicycles. You get on first and start riding around and you stop at Elsa, get of your bike and instruct her on what to do. "So Elsa I'm gonna go do the easy ones first." Elsa gets on her bike and puts her dominant foot on the pedal. "Ok so I'm gonna hold you on the shoulders and try to balance while I push you, if the bike is leaning to the right go left, if its leaning on the left go right." So you start pushing her and she does well than you expect but falls down but stopped the fall with her foot. "Wow you did pretty well for a starter. Okay so the next one is I'll let go if you if I see you do well, don't be nervous." So you start to guide her and she seems that she can do well you let her go and she goes off on her own and stops. "I did it (Y/N)!" she said screaming with joy

"I knew you could do it." You said with a smile "So now I'm gonna teach you how to start it. What I do is put my dominant foot on the pedal and start it. But you could try different techniques."

"I'm gonna take your technique." She said

"Alright then." So the both of you get on your bikes and Elsa starts to pedal, you follow her and falls down, stopping the fall with her foot. "It's alright that happened to me too." So you wonder the park, raced, had fun and talked. You decided to call it a day and go home and you realized that it's 6:00 and you needed to go the school's back tree. So you tell Elsa that you needed to go somewhere and you drive to the school. After arriving you walk back and forth to wait for the person, and manly figure appears and sees you. "Elijah is that you?" you ask

"It's me alright." You both hug and be in awe

"Dude first off why the heck did you sound like a freaking stalker on the phone?" you aske

"Cause I was being tracked down." He said

"By whom?" you ask

"By Hans, if you know him." He said

"I do know Hans, but why is he hunting you?" you ask

"It's because I have wind powers." He said "And Elsa has ice."

"How do you know this?" you ask

"Me and Elsa were in a project called element. They were testing elements and put it in our genes to make the 'safest plasmid' or 'vigor', to make the future better."

"What are those 'plasmids' and 'vigors'?" you ask

"They are essentially powers that grant the user different abilities such as fire, mind control, and other stuff, but they do it for a biological weapon. And wind is the deadliest; it cut anything if you control it right." He said

"Ok first off it doesn't make sense that wind can cut." You said

"Ever know how sand is formed?" he said

"Oh right, erosion." You said

"So as I was saying they created these 'vigors' ,I like to call them that, to make everyday life easier, to light a cigarette simply ignite it from the fingertips, and much more, but it is not complete, they have bad side effects, and is not safe."

"It sounds like people are gonna abuse them and make a civil war or something." You said

"They created these for a new weapon and they picked me and Elsa cause we have this natural adaptations, a biological weapon to destroy Arendelle industries."

"I see, I want one cause it sounds cool and it is cool." You said

"No it's like torturing, and plus it can have bad side effects a 50, 50 chance." He said "Alright man I gotta go to my hideout, there are others like me and keep a low profile bro."

"Alright take care." You get back in the car and drive off to the mansion, going in you wonder about your brother

_**So guys how was it? Let me know and send me some ideas and yes I'm a fan of bioshock and Naruto **_


	9. Chapter 9: Element

Chapter 9:

_**Sorry guys for the late chapter hope you enjoy**_

"I wonder how I can address this to Elsa, I need to know, plus there could be danger, he told me to keep a low profile." Elsa catches you staring at wall in the living room

"Hey (Y/N) what's wrong?" Elsa asked

"Oh I just met my long lost brother and he told me stuff." You reply

"Oh I didn't know you had a brother, what's his name?" she said

"You probably know him already and he told me stuff." You said

"(Y/N) just tell me." Elsa said with a smile

"Elijah, that's his name." Elsa then gets the flashback of the horrible torture, tests and pain.

"Wh-where is he?" Elsa asked

"He's in his hideout, I don't know where, he didn't tell me." You said

"I need to see him." Elsa said

"Woah there relax, he'll probably call me again or if I'm about to get into trouble." You said

"Ok, he's just done so much for me when we were young, kind, unselfish, and cares more of others than himself." Elsa said

"I see, he's a good guy, he's also done a lot for me when we were young, but he disappeared when he was 8 and I was 10." You said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Elsa said

"It's okay, he's fine, healthy and has super powers like you. Speaking of which tell me more about you." You asked

"I guess he told you about me. Well I was kidnapped when I was 9 out in streets with Gerda, we were ambushed, kidnapped me and did tests on us." Elsa said

"I see, you don't need to go over the painful facts, just tell me how you got them." You said

"Well they first had different injections and young children tied onto a chair and inserted in them. If the element rejected or is not suitable to the user they would die from the element they were injected to." Elsa said

"I see, what were the strongest?" you asked

"The strongest was Wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. But there is more, you can have two elements, if possible and you can combine them to make a rare element, I got wind and water which makes ice, which is rare, because I have two elements and I have the correct ones." Elsa said

"I see, that's cool too, do you think my brother has two?" you ask

"I think so, we share something that no one has." Elsa said

"I see, so are there more combined elements?" you ask

"Yes there are but I only know a few something like the lava, Explosion and more." Elsa said

"I see, so it's just a matter of common sense, combining elements and using your knowledge." You said

"Yes that's it." Elsa said

"So anyways, wanna go chill and try to relax?" you ask

"Yes that would be great." Elsa said

"Great, we'll just head to the school's back tree and relax there." You said. You and Elsa head off to the tree and buy drinks on the way. Once you reach you destination, you park, unload your stuff all out and relax.

"Hey Elsa remember when we met and set it here?" you ask

"Yes, I do remember." Elsa said with a smile

"I actually liked you as a girl, when I got to talk to you a bit." You said

"Oh, I didn't know that." She said. You talk about school, Anna and Kristoff, life and stuff. But just then you feel a shake on the ground and the noise gets louder and louder. Until you finally see a huge robot driven by someone. "(Y/N) prepare to met your maker and you too Elsa." Then the robot slams his fist but you two evaded "Elsa now is a good time to use your ice powers." Elsa then summons huge icicles and throws at the robot and it steps back. Then the robot sends out missles but Elsa makes an ice dome to protect herself and you. Once the missiles were all out she summons ice to the ground and sends the robot flying to the air but the robot recovers and his hands turns into a huge blade. As the robot was about slice the robots arm was cut off by a wind like sword and there was Elijah and his gang. Elijah has this wind like blades on his hand while the others has magma fists, water whips, and lightning hands. They guy with the lightning hands moves fast and strucks the robot at the heart, while the water guys whips the leg off and the magma guy destroys the body and Elijah slices open the protective shell and pulls out Hans. "Don't ever do that and never come back." Hans then runs away and turns to you "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." You reply

"I'm fine too." Elsa replied

"Great, Elsa you've done spectacularly well with your powers you should hone them."

"Thanks but I don't know how." Elsa replied

"No worries me and my gang will."

"Uh guys, I want a power too." You said

"Luckily for you (Y/N) we do have something for you but we don't know what you'll get, we have developed a safe element but we cannot guarantee what element you will get. And we are recruiting members because these 'super soldiers' are attacking and stealing crucial information of Arendelle's industry."

"Cool, now gimme gimme."

"Ok let's go to our lab." You, Elsa, Elijah and his gang goes to the hideout and do the test there. You are then seated on a chair and they monitor your heart beat and brain behavior.

"Now (Y/N) this will hurt a bit." Elijah then starts inserting the needle and push out the serum and you feel hurt in your, legs, arms and body, the pain was so much you start screaming and the other hold you down and you start glowing white and scream more and get knocked out. You wake up in a chair with Elijah, Elsa waking you up.

"(Y/N) wake up, are you ok?" Elsa asked

"Yah just feeling a little bit tired." You said

"Now john, in order to get what you have we have this paper that can easily absorb you element, just simply pour your energy or concentrate on the paper." You then start put your strength into it. What will you get?

_**So guys how was it? Tell me what power you want**_


	10. Chapter 10: New Powers

Chapter 10

_**Hey guys I'll do my best to upload new story more frequently, sorry for all the waits**_

You pour your energy through it but nothing happens "Maybe next time, it's because you're tired, go get some rest."

"Ok, I'll get rest, and I'm tired too." So you drive home with Elsa and as soon as you get home you plop right into bed and waking up at 6:00 am "Wow, I must have slept a lot." You then go out to the garden to refresh yourself. You stretch and enjoy the cool breeze and the sunrise, and also enjoy the beautiful flowers. You then think about what elements you have "I wish I have the cool ones, like Elijah, but like what he said, the two right elements can combine a powerful element, but that's not easy, I could have one element." Then you just go back to enjoy the sun rise. After a good minute of appreciation, of having some silence and some peace for your mind, you head back inside and all are eating breakfast. "Hey guys why leave me out?" you then join in and start eating a lot of food. "Yo (Y/N) are you ok?" Kristoff asked

"Never been better." You replied

"Then why eat a lot of food?" Kristoff asked

"Oh, I must have burned a lot calories, because of the element that was injected into me." You said

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm enjoying myself." You said as you went back to eating. After an hour you had a good fill and sat on the couch as Kristoff and Anna followed awaiting your story. "Ok so me and Elsa wanted peace for our minds and headed out to the school's tree, now as we were talking this huge robot jumped out and started attacking us, of course we dodged and Elsa fended off the robot, but then the robot then had sword hands and was about to kill us but then my lost brother with wind powers cut if off, it looked like a wind blade, and his gang appeared with awesome lava hands, electric hands and water whips, so they destroyed the robot and got out Hans who was driving the robot and told him to never come back, so blah blah blah, I told him I wanted powers too, so we head off to his hideout and injected me and I start to go crazy, I glowed white and I start screaming and thrashing but his friends held me down and it was complete, but I was too tired, didn't know what my powers was and just went home and slept and ate a lot."

"Wait you said you had a lost brother?" Kristoff asked

"Yeah, younger brother, I didn't he was alive, cause he was kidnapped." You replied

"Why did he get kidnapped?" Kristoff asked

"Well it's a long story." You said

"Oh, I see." Kristoff said

"You still want me to tell you?" you ask

"Uhm ok." Kristoff replied. So you explain the whole story, including Elsa's, and now Anna and Krsitoff are more aware of Hans and his evil schemes. "So that's it." You said

"That was interesting, thanks for the story, if we didn't know Hans was bad we could have been used." Kristoff said

"I'm just glad I got to tell you all." You said with a smile. After resting at home you decided to meet Elijah again, after all you know where his hideout is, you drive there and knock on the door and Elijah greets you well. "(Y/N) what a surprise, what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk about the powers." You said

"Well alright, come on in." Elijah said as he brings you a tour around the house. So you sit down, and talk "Alright Elijah do you have more than one element?"

"Not sure, I haven't done a test." He said

"Why you must have two you and Elsa were the ones who survived and you have adapting abilities." You said

"Yes true, but it's not always like that." He said

"Ok then, so who is that lava guy? How does he do it?" you asked

"Well it is a combination of fire and earth." He said

"What about the electric guy?" you asked

"Oh he has earth and lightning which makes explosion." He said "Basically everyone here is elite."

"Oh, I see, what about that water guy?" you asked

"Oh he has lightning and water, which creates, storm, it doesn't make a lot sense but it's like a laser. You know how electricity can travel through water and make it more deadly, something like that but it looks like a laser."

"Oh, that's cool." You said

"But one which is rare is the wood, a combination of earth and water." He said

"Why rare?" you asked

"I don't know, maybe it's because a tree is organic and wood is from trees? I don't really know but when I was young the scientist said that wood was rare." He said

"I see, oh and can I take the test?" you asked

"Yeah sure." He said as he heads off the get two papers and presents it to you "So like I've said pour your energy into it." So you focus and the paper splits into two "Well you have wind, which is rare too. Ok now for the next one." You pour your energy into it and it crumbles "And you have earth. I don't know what that makes but give it a try and clasp your hands together in order to make the two elements mix." And you do what he said and pour your energy and metal powder or iron fillings start to circle around you. "So you have magnetism, pretty cool." Oh and you can separate the two, you just have to figure out which hand is wind and which hand is earth." He said

"I feel awesome." You said

"good It's gonna take practice though." He said

"Alright, but right now I'm just amazed." You said

"I'll also try my other hand which hopefully has the right element." So he grabs the paper and focuses on it and the paper burns "Ok so wind with fire makes a big fire which is scorching heat." He said

"Try it outside, I wanna see." You said as you both go outside and go to a lake "Here goes nothing." As Elijah clasp his hands together and out came his mouth creates a huge fire expanding 35 feet wide and 67 feet tall. "Well that was huge." You said

"Yes it was, usually normal fire ones aren't that big they are smaller than that, but still big. But this one was huge." He said "And with practice it could way bigger than that and hotter." He said

"Cool, and bro I gotta go to Elsa, she could be worried about me."

"Alright take care." As he waves bye and you drive home. At home you sit with Elsa and talk about the day you had with your brother. "(Y/N) that's great." Elsa said

"And he got another element which is fire and combined with wind it's a huge fire." You said

"I see I'm glad he took time to discover his abilities more." She said

"Yeah me too." You said with a yawn "Hey Elsa I gotta go to bed, all those power usage make me feel tired and sleepy." You said

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said while kissing your forehead. As you head up you dress and sleep.

In the next morning you wake up to the sound of your call ring tone "Who could be calling me so early?" as you pick up the phone you hear you brother's voice in distress and loud noises in the background "(Y/N) come quickly we are outnumbered by Hans new vigor be here as soon as possible!" and the phone hangs up

_**Sorry guys the story wasn't all about Elsa and you but the next story will and sorry for the suckish ending, got any tips, help and suggestions and any thoughts about it, it would be greatly appreciated if you'd tell me**_


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday

Chapter 11

You quickly dress up and go to Elijah's hideout and there you find a battle between his friends and a bunch of people with powers. You summon and iron dome over your friends and ask Elijah "Elijah what happened?" you asked

"Oh, this new guys with new vigors are attacking us for a test run, they have mind control, absorb attacks and deflect it back to us, and normal elements but uses it differently ."

"Oh, so what now, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, as soon as you open the dome I will blast my scorching heat and you make an iron cloud around them and I will use my wind blade to cut them down, go it?"

"Got it." As you said that you open the dome and Elijah released his fire covering a wide space and then you surround them with your iron cloud and Elijah finishes with his wind blade. "Nice fire did you practice it?"

"Yeah, I did, and I can make huge fireballs."

"Nice, and did you find anything interesting about the wind technique?"

"Yeah, you pour your energy onto a blade, and will envelope the blade with your wind power and it becomes extremely sharp and very powerful. It can cut through rocks, make huge wind blades and if you're battling with someone with a sword you can cut right through it."

"Awesome I'll try to learn that. But for now I gotta get to Elsa, hadn't been with her for some time now."

"Alright I'll see you later (Y/N)." then you go home and rest on the couch while Elsa sees you and sits on your lap "Having a hard day?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, I'm tired, from helping Elijah."

"Oh well then you might want to relax then." Elsa goes back and massages your shoulder

"That feels good, you ever know how to massage?"

"No, I just do it."

"Oh ok."

"So tell me your day." Elsa asked

"Uh, tiring."

"Well what else?" she asked

"I don't know I just haven't done anything special."

"Well you're doing something special right now." She said

"Really what is it?" you asked

"Staying with me, and talking to me." She said with a smile

"So where's Anna and Kristoff?" you asked

"Oh they went outside to have fun" Elsa replied

"Oh ok. Say do you want to grab a drink tonight?"

"Uh I'm not sure about that." She said

"Aw come one, I need to get some stress off of me." You said

"Well alright I suppose so." Elsa said

"Anyways can I ask you a question." You asked

"Yeah, anything." She said

"Can I get a hug?" you asked

"Well that was sudden and unexpected but sure hugs are nice every now and then." You and Elsa hug and release "It feels good to know that someone cares for you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do." Elsa replied

"So you wanna head out? There's a carnival somewhere close, probably a few blocks away."

"Sure." Elsa said and you two head off to the carnival and arrive at your destination.

"Oh wanna try that whack a mole game?" you asked

"Sure, but I don't know what it is." She said

"Oh it's just simple, just get a hammer and whack the moles."

"But isn't that going to kill the animal?" she asked

"No, it's a fake mole." You said

"Oh ok let's go." So the two of you play the game and Elsa goes first and doesn't do well.

"Here let me try." You did it and 20 moles were smacked out of 20 and you get to choose a big prize. "What do you want?" you asked

"I want that bear." She said so you pick the bear and give it to her and you try all these games, eat snack and eat cotton candy. "Hey Elsa wanna go to a night club?"

"What's that?" she asked

"You'll see it's gonna be fun." You said, so the two of you head to a night club and the music is pounding and people are dancing. "What is this place?" she asked

"It's a night club where you can dance and drink and have fun." You said

"But I don't know how to dance." She said

"Just follow the people while I do mine." So you two start dancing and get the hang of it. Then you sit on a table and order drinks for the two of you. "Here drink, let's drown out worries away. Take a break from your work." You said and the two of you drink and dance away the night and go home on a taxi and enter the house. You both lie on the couch of the living room and Kristoff sees you "Yo (Y/N) what happened?"

"I….drunk….beer…with..Elsa." you said

"Why?" he asked

"To…remove of our…. Worries." You replied

"Alright go to bed then." He said so you head up while Kristoff carries Elsa to her room and sleep.

In the next morning you wake up late and head down to drink water and see Anna coming at you. "So (Y/N) do you know what day it is?" she asked

"What day is it?" you asked

"You really don't know?" Anna said with a blank face

"Nope, why?" you asked

"It's Elsa's birthday, you haven't forgotten didn't you?"

"No, I just didn't know." You said

"Well now you know, go plan her something special." She said

"Alright then." You said and then you start to make arrangements for her surprise party. You call Oaken and tell him that you need the whole room for an evening meal, Oaken agrees and you hang up and then plan on the big chocolate tub, ice rink presentation, and the food. You then work out how it is going to be presented and worked out. You then go to the places to decorate it the way you want it to be and after hours and hours of work you finally finish and go home to eat lunch. You arrive and see Elsa coming down the stairs and you approach her and say "Hey Elsa at dinner come find me at my car, just wear what you usually wear and find me." Then you go down to eat while you wait for Elsa to come down. After eating Elsa asks you "Well what is it about?" she asked

"Oh just find me, that's all." You said

"Just tell me." She said

"No."

"Why?" she asked

"Cause it's something." You said

"Alright then." She said as she sat with you to watch TV. The night came and you prepare in advance, dress up and wait for Elsa. After a few minutes she comes down and you open the car door for her and get in the car and you drive off to Oaken to eat dinner. When you arrive at the place the place is well decorated and well-presented and she gets impressed "What's all with this fancy decorations?" she asked

"Oh you know just to make It special." You said and the food arrives, steak, with mashed potatoes and vegetables with rice. "Wow this is a treat."

"Well I'm glad you like it." After talking and finishing your food you take Elsa to an ice skating rink and start to skate. "Why isn't everybody here?" Elsa asked

"You'll find out soon." You then activate a snow machine and it starts snowing and a presentation appears through a projector. And then it reveals a video, pictures and funny moments throughout her and your life and the end it says happy birthday. You then present her a necklace and a rose and say happy birthday. "Aww thanks (Y/N) that's so sweet of you." She said

"Do you want to put it on?" you asked

"Yes, please." She turns around and you put it on her neck and hugs you and kisses you. "This is the best you've done for me." She said

"Ah, but it's not over. Follow me." You said and the two of you take of your skates and the smell of chocolate starts to smell. You then enter a shower room and there is a tub of molten chocolate. "The chocolate's warm and it's edible." You said and get a scoop off of it and give to Elsa. "So how's the chocolate?" you asked

"It's very good." She said

"You know I've always been tempted to go in the molten chocolate and cuddle with you." You said

"Oh." She said and then all of a sudden you then take your clothes off and go in the tub of molten chocolate "Hey Elsa come on in." you said

"What? Are you crazy?" she said

"Well we have been naked before what's the point of being ashamed?" you said

"Oh you've got a point." She said and takes off her clothes and enters with you. "So how does it feel to be bathed in chocolate?"

"It feels kinda relaxing." She said after cuddling and talking you get off and start to shower. After showering you put your clothes back on and the both of you start to smell like chocolate. "Hey Elsa you smell sweet." You said

"Aw thank you, you smell sweet too." She said with a smile. You then go home and sleep and you had the best night in your life.

_**Sorry guys it took long to update a new one. Hopefully this will make it up for it. And sorry if there's a few mistakes I did my best **_


	12. Chapter 12: Threat

Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the late chapter I had a lot of school work.**_

As you wake up you wash your face and put your clothes on and head down to the living room. "Man I still smell like chocolate, but it's good." You said as you turn on the T.V to watch news and stuff. As you watch the news you get bored and go to Elsa's room and wake her up "Elsa wake up."

"No, I'm tired." She said

"But even if you should start or learn how to wake up early."

"Yeah, but its Saturday."

"I know that but you should still be able to manage yourself."

"Alright I'll start next week." Elsa said

"Good for now I wanna rest too." You said as you snuggle with Elsa and sleep for 10 more minutes. As you sleep with her you envision a dream that you will be threatened by Hans that he will kill Elsa by a sniper and you wake up shouting and screaming. Elsa tries to comfort you as you try to relax your breathing. "(Y/N) are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad dream." You said

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here for you." She said

"No It's alright, I'm fine, thanks." You said as you became calmer

"Alright just let me know if you need help." She said

"Alright, for now I need fresh air." You said as you head out to the garden to relax and get over the dream. As you enjoy the sweet scent of the flowers you also enjoy the cool breeze and the warm sun. You walk over the pond and see fishes and water plants that smell good, you walk back inside you eat breakfast with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and talk about yesterday's event. "Woah there did you do it that much for her?" Kristoff asked

"Yes I did, that's how much I cared and loved her." You said

"Wow, Elsa you have a good man right there." Anna said

"Yes, I do and he is also very interesting." Elsa said

"What do you mean?" Anna said

"Well he is full of surprises too. He had a bath tub full of molten chocolate and got a scoop out of it and gave it to me. And he got in it and I did too, which was relaxing and good." Anna said

"Oh wow, do you still smell like chocolate?" Anna asked

"Yes I do and he does too." Elsa said

"That's awesome, and I wish that somebody would do the same thing for me when it's my birthday." She said as she look at Kristoff. And hit his leg

"Hey don't worry I have something better than what (Y/N) did." He said

"Oh really!? That's great, I can't wait to be my birthday!" she said as she squealed with joy and hugged Kristoff. As you all finish eating breakfast you get a phone call from someone, as you answer it a voice you that sounded familiar answers "Meet me at the school's tree at twilight and don't let anyone know." Then the phone hangs up. You then wonder who it is but forget and talk to Kristoff about his plan for Anna in advanced. It was beginning to get dark so you go to your room and change clothes to get ready, as you were about to head for the door Elsa asks you "(Y/N) where are you going?"

"Uhhm, I'm heading out to meet my friends, we're having a small reunion." You said a little nervous

"Oh alright then, don't be late cause I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile

"Alright." You said as you head for the car and drive to the school. As you arrive you park and wait for the mysterious person. As you wait for a minute or two the mysterious person came holding a gun at you and you see that it is Hans. "Well hello there (Y/N), no funny tricks, I've got snipers targeted at you." As he said that you put your hands up

"What do you want now?" you said

"I want you to break up with Elsa."

"Screw you." Hans then cocked the gun

"You see with her business running we can't sell our vigors, so I thought I'd be great that if you broke up with her she wouldn't be able to concentrate much on her business."

"So you just want me to break up with her? Well sir no can do."

"What if I told you that she is about to die if you don't." he said

"You wouldn't."

"Unfortunately I can, I have money, power and influence at some places and at some people." He said with a smirk

"Ok, just, don't kill her; just tell me what to do."

"I want you to call her here, say that you don't love her." He said

"That's too much, can't I just do it the way I want it."

"If you don't, you die and she dies too." Hans said

"Alright I'll follow you." You said

"No funny tricks, I'll be watching you." You call Elsa to come to the school's tree and you wait as it becomes dusk. Elsa arrives, sees you and sits beside you under the tree "So (Y/N) what's up?" she said with a smile

"Uh look Elsa I've been thinking about this... And I don't think we should meet each other." You said and Elsa's smile disappears

"What are you talking about (Y/N)? What about the times we had yesterday?"

"That was just your birthday, it's normal for me to do that."

"What do you mean? Did you have other girls before me?" she said with shock

"You can put it like that."

"(Y/N) why are you doing this to me? I love you."

"And I don't." you said

"What?! Why?!" she said

"Cause I'm seeing another girl."

"No (Y/N) I love you, you can't do this to me." She said while hugging you with a teary eye

"Elsa let go, I don't love you." You said as you lightly push her away and you get up "I'm sorry Elsa." You said as you walk away and Elsa cries. As you walk behind the school you see Hans "Nice job (Y/N) you did it better than expected." He said and then you push him against the wall and put your hand on his neck and one the sniper cocks his gun "I swear I'll get you for this." You said with anger and drove to Elsa's house to pack your things and go live with your parents. You park and enter the house hurrying things up as you grab your bag and pack up Kristoff asks "Yo (Y/N) why are you packing?" you don't respond "Is there something wrong?" and again you don't answer and go down the stairs and Anna asks you "(Y/N) why are you packing? Elsa has a surprise for you." You again don't respond and drive to your family's house. As you arrive you tell them that you'll be staying here for a while. You then unpack and eat dinner and go outside to have some fresh air. And you wonder to yourself how you are going to manage this.

_**Sorry guys for the late chapter hopefully this is good. Any concerns, questions, and suggestions? Feel free**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Sorry guys, again, I ran out of ideas so please suggest some**_

As you try to figure out the problem you try to plan on telling Elsa but there is a possibility that Hans will kill you or her or Anna or Kristoff. But then you had a better solution, to tell your brother, so you go off to his hideout and knock on the door. As Elijah answers the door "Heyy (Y/N) what's up?" he said

"I have been threatened by Hans to break up with Elsa so that he can become the top producer in Arendelle. And I need you to knock some sense into him." You said

"He's gonna pay for that, but we will have to formulate a plan."

"Do it as soon as possible and I'll be with you, and teach me how to control."

"I will, but tomorrow, it's late at night and me and my gang has training."

"Alright I'll be there too."

"Alright be there by 7:00 am."

"Got it, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." He said as you go home and sleep, meanwhile at the mansion Elsa lies facing down on her bed crying while Anna trying to comfort her. "It's ok Elsa, it happens."

"Why did he tell me? I thought it was true love." Elsa said

"Maybe he thought if he best told you straightforward, instead of you finding out."

"That damn (Y/N) he would never do that, but why?" Kristoff said to himself

"Kristoff, do you know anything about this?" Anna asked

"No I don't but I know for sure he wouldn't do that, but he's action are unforgivable." He said

"Ok, let's try to figure things out tomorrow. I'll comfort Elsa, you can rest." Anna said and Kristoff went to sleep and Anna comforts Elsa and sleeps next to another bed and sleeps but Elsa she kept thinking about you, why you would do that and remember the fun times she had with you.

In the next morning you wake up, stretch, eat breakfast, dress up and got to Elijah's hideout. As you arrive at his hide out you see them jogging and you join them. Then they start to practice their individual element first, and then the other and the combine elements last. You however get help from Elijah and instruct you to cut a leaf with your wind powers. "Pfft this will be a piece of cake." You said

"Hah go on and try and hey that will be a big one for you to start with."

"Yeah right it's like what an inch or 2 or 3." As you place the leaf on one hand and close it with the other hand you try cutting it with all your might, then within a minute or less you feel tired and sweaty, as you open your hand it didn't even made a single slice on the leaf "Told you it wouldn't be easy."

"Hey shut up I can try." As you were about to continue you kind of collapse but Elijah catches you

"And I forgot to mention, since it's your first time doing that, you fatigue really quickly, so try to tone it down a bit, I'll be watching you."

"No I have to bring justice, the sooner the better." You said as you continue back on your training. After 5 minutes of your practice, you final made a small slice on the leaf, "Hey Elijah I finally made a cut." You said as you collapse but Elijah catches you "I told you to bring it down a bit."

"Yeah I know but look what I did." As you show your progress Elijah gets impressed

"wow that took me 20 minutes to finish." He said

"After I'm done cutting, teach me the thing where you pour your energy onto a blade, ok?"

"Alright, and that will be easier than this, but still challenging."

"Alright." As you get back on your training you put more effort and after 5 minutes more you are half way done. "Hey Elijah, look, half way done." You said and suddenly you collapse again but he catches you

"Alright this time for sure you need a rest."

"No, must put justice to Hans." As you try to stand up, you fall down due to lack of energy

"Alright, just rest, I'll go get water and develop a medicine to cure your fatigue and your energy, it won't take long." As Elijah brings you water, he goes back inside and 3 minutes later he brings out these balls looking like mud. "What is this? It looks like mud balls."

"They're medicine balls; it'll quickly get back on your feet. They're bitter but it gets the job done."

"Alright, thanks." As you take a bite off it you quickly spit it out. "Ugh you weren't kidding when you said it was bitter."

"Yeah it's real bitter."

"But I have to." You finish one and get back on your feet and start training again. After 5 minutes more you are near completion. "Elijah almost done." you said with a headache.

"I see that your fatigue is becoming less and less severe, you are learning well keep it up and hey you got skills man, you are a fast learner."

"Thanks." You said and get back onto your training, after 3 minutes you finally cut the leaf and celebrate. "Elijah I finally cut it."

"That's great (Y/N), now for the next challenge, to pour your energy onto a bladed weapon."

"Awesome."

"Alright so you might be wondering why put a cutting edge to a blade when it's sharp? Well the answer is, sharpness, the sharper the better, so for an example take this blade, it's steel that can easily absorb wind power." So he then pours his energy and makes an sharp aurora around it "Now then to demonstrate." He then placed a 10 in thick stone tablet, and a 20 inch thick wood and cuts it all the way down to the stone tablet. "You see why now?"

"Yes I do."

"Now they are different skills, such as throwing the blade, or making wind blades with it, like you've seen me do it, without the blade, but with the blade it's more deadly and efficient. Now you give it a try." He hands you the blade and you pour your energy into it and the aurora looks sloppy, cloudy almost, "Elijah mine looks different."

"Just practice and it'll be like mine or better."

"Got it." So you then start to pour your energy into and practice cutting logs down, and slice small stones. You then try to form the wind blades own your own and were able to do it but it's not fast and doesn't last long. As hours goes by your aurora is now seemingly perfect, better than Elijah's and now you practice on your wind blades and call Elijah for help, "Elijah how do you form the wind blades?

"Essentially, you fling the blade in your desired direction, focus on the swing, imagine it, and pour your energy and there you have it."

"Got it thanks." You then start practicing, the first attempt with just wind forming, and the second you were able to fling it correctly and third you were able to get the correct shape and sharpness. After another hour you are able to now make wind blades. You then tell Elijah that you are ready

"No (Y/N) you still have to master Earth and your magnetism."

"Oh right."

"But that's enough for today, go home and sleep." You then realize it was dusk, and go home and sleep and prepare yourself for tomorrow's training.

_**So guys how was it? sorry it was kind of sloppy or a bit off **_


End file.
